


Sleepover

by BonneyQ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaehaerys Targaryen - Freeform, Rhaena Targaryen - Freeform, fluff jonerys family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: Jon stirred when he heard the door of the chamber open – one could never be too cautious at the Red Keep even with Unsullied patrolling – but relaxed when he heard soft steps and whispered words. Apparently, he and his wife would have some visitors that night.





	Sleepover

Jon stirred when he heard the door of the chamber open – one could never be too cautious at the Red Keep even with Unsullied patrolling – but relaxed when he heard soft steps and whispered words. Apparently, he and his wife would have some visitors that night.

Careful not to wake his Queen, Jon let go of her to seat on the bed and just as he figured, he found two culprits of waking him in the small hours of morning.

“What are you two doing up?” Jon asked, trying to sound stern and the children looked up to him with wide eyes to be get caught. Jaehaerys, the little boys of two, seemed to sigh in relief to have seen his father and, as fast as his small legs could carry him, ran towards the bed. Rhaena was older and hesitated to follow her little brother – she insisted she was no longer a little girl most of the time.

“Father!” Jaehaerys walked to Jon’s side of the bed and raised his arms to be picked up and Jon got up and he did just that with a sigh while Rhaena climbed up from the end of the bed to lie on Jon’s side of the bed. Jon nested Jaehaerys in his arms.

“What is wrong?” He kissed the top of his son’s mess of silver blonde curls. “Did you have a bad dream?” The little boy nodded and hid his face on the crook of Jon’s neck. “Did your sister tell you scary stories before you slept?” Jon eyed his oldest child, who was now hiding underneath the furs and pretending to be innocent while Jaehaerys nodded again.

Sighing, Jon caressed his son’s back. “Jae, you know Rhaena only does this to tease you. Everything is alright now.”

“Father!” Rhaena said from the bed in a loud whisper and Jon couldn’t shake the stirring in his heart whenever he looked at her. She looked like Daenerys probably did when at that age, big lilac eyes, silver curls and the most beautiful smile. “The Night King…”

“Is gone.” Daenerys said, turning on the bed to look at them and Jon flinched when he saw her huff while turning around slowly because of her growing stomach; she needed the rest. “You know that, darling.”

“I thought you were sleeping.” Jon told her.

“You and two children talking? Hard do sleep, my love.” Daenerys chuckled sleepily.

Rhaena snuggled close to her mother, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach – she had learned that from when Daenerys was pregnant with Jaehaerys and Rhaena was just three years old.

“Mama!” Jaehaerys raised his arms in the direction of the bed and Jon rolled his eyes good-heartedly, knowing he was old news now that their mother was awake.

“Come here, my little prince.” Even tired, Daenerys never turned any of the children away whenever they wanted her as Jon did as well – they were too precious to both of them.

Jon placed their son on the bed and with no finesse at all, like all toddlers, he moved to stay between his sister and his mother. “Jae, careful. Your mother can’t get hurt, remember?”

Jaehaerys didn’t answer but he became gentler and thanks the gods Rhaena let him get between her and their mother. Jon went to lie back down on the bed, knowing for sure neither children would return to the nursery for the night.

Rhaena turned to hug her father and let her brother enjoy their mother for the moment while Daenerys whispered assurances to their son on how they were safe from monster. Jon hugged the little Princess, their first-born and kissed her on the forehead. “What did I tell you about telling scary stories to your brother?”

“No to?” Rhaena smiled sweetly, like she always did when she knew she had done something she wasn’t supposed to.

“And why did you do it?” He asked.

“He was annoying me.” Rhaena pouted and Jon had to bite down a laugh. She was too adorable for her own good. His father was right, daughters were difficult.

“He’s a little more than a baby, princess.” Jon told her. “He wants to follow you around. You are his big sister, he loves you and wants to be like you.”

Rhaena’s pout because more prominent. “But-”

“Bigger sisters take care of their younger brothers.” He reprimanded her gently. “You shouldn’t tell scary stories to &nbsphim especially when you were supposed to be sleeping.”

“Sorry, papa.” Rhaena always knew she melted his heart when she called him that.

“Alright, princess, time to sleep now since you seem to have come to stay.” Jon chuckled and Rhaena snuggled into his chest and when Jon looked at his wife and son, she saw the little boy already drifting to sleep, a hand over his mother’s stomach and Daenerys caressing his back while humming a song.

“We are spoiling them.” Jon said in a whisper, looking at the children between them, Rhaena’s eyes were closing. “We shouldn’t.”

“They had a nightmare.” Daenerys told her husband and kissed the top of Jaehaerys’ head. “Besides, we should spoil them and give them what we didn’t have while growing up.”

Much as Jon nodded; even though Ned Stark loved him and always thought of him as any of his true born children, but Jon never could climb into bed with him when he had a nightmare, not with Lady Stark next to him. Meanwhile Daenerys never had someone to hold her and protect her against monsters while growing up. And there had been a number of monsters after her.

His children would grow up differently, they would grow up knowing their parents loved them with all they had in them even if it meant waking them up in the middle of the night to climb in bed with them.

“Perhaps this next one will be more considerate and not climb on bed with us?” Jon stretched his arm to touch Daenerys’ stomach and the Queen chuckled.

“I don’t think so. I am pretty sure this one is a Stark and you Starks can be _very_ stubborn.” She teased him.

“Oh yes, that’s just a _Stark_ trait, Dragon Queen.” Jon chuckled when she hit her shoulder playfully and kissed his wife, careful not to wake the little prince and princess. “Sleep, my Queen. In no time the little ones will be up and bringing havoc.”

Daenerys groaned. “Don’t remind me.” She chuckled and after giving Rhaena a kiss, she held on to Jae tighter and closed her eyes.

Jon took a few minutes to look at his family before he tried to fall asleep again. That was a perfect moment he could have in his memory forever

**Author's Note:**

> I highly doubt we'll have a happy ending for Jon and Dany but hey, this is what Fanfiction is for, right? To fluff our hearts out!  
>  **If you have any suggestions about what troubles Rhaena and Jaehaerys could get into, I would love to hear!**


End file.
